Wiki 24:The Ultimate Project/What to do
Once you feel that your section is complete, add a ( ) to the appropriate box. Here's a short explanation of the heading because a couple are a bit ambiguous. * Episodes: This one is quite obvious. Make sure all guides are written and to a standard you think is good enough. Ensure that the cast lists are correct, as are the crew lists which need to start being implemented (see Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am). Also make sure that there are links to the category and page where appropriate. * Characters: Make sure that all character pages are created, including any mentioned character or unnamed character; everyone needs to be referenced. This includes all "...on Day" articles (see Category:Character-by-season articles which has a lot of incomplete articles). Make sure that information on everything that a character does is included, and their appearances template is the new format and is correct. * Images: Self explanatory: all images are appropriately placed. If possible, try to re-upload images that have the "FOX" logo in the corner that are ripped from TV airing. All image uploads should be in JPEG format to ensure the highest quality and minimum space wasted. * Locations: Every location that is mentioned in 24 should have its own article, so make sure all of that is up to scratch. * Terminology: Every time some complicated techno-term is used, drug referenced or event cited, create an article for it and make sure somewhere links to it. * DVD: All DVD page information is correct, and the special features all look up to scratch. * Stuff: I couldn't think of a better way to label this one, but it pretty much means anything else that is not covered in the other categories. This ranges from all actor pages for your chosen season, merchandise, operations, quotes, objects and whatever else you think is needed to improve the season as a whole. Obviously some of these will already be complete or practically complete. As soon as you are happy with the standard that the section that you have done, then place the there. If you have any queries about any of the things raised here, leave a message below. :--SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:49, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- I didn't want to seem too overly instructive of what to do before, but as Rook pasted some information about what to do for each episode (as opposed to for each season as I did above), I thought I would include that here. To jump straight to your season's table, simply use the table of contents below. Here's some quick guidelines as to what each means but as I'm sure you'll agree, they are pretty obvious. * Credits: order and spelling: Each opening credits list is scanned letter-for-letter to make sure our Dramatis Personae list is arranged in the same order as presented in the opening, and each misspelling is noted appropriately (if any) * Check actors appearances: Each opening credits list is verified against the actual appearances of characters in that episode, and (credit only) is added where necessary if any were missed, as well as "Uncredited" appearances in that subheading (see ep419) * All proper nouns have pages: Each proper noun (not common noun!) spoken in an episode to identify a person or object has a corresponding article on the wiki * Guides rewritten to standard: Each current episode guide is followed carefully during the viewing of each episode, to check for spellings and incorrect/missing details. Each guide should be rewritten as much as deemed necessary for quality. * Crew lists inserted: The crew for each episode is taken from the credits of said episode and added under the Dramatis Personae. * Images: included and categorised: All guides have images spread throughout them, and those images are categorised into the appropriate category for that episode. * Previously on ''24: The ''Previously section is filled out (on the episode page and on Previously on 24. * Background info: Any interesting info found by you during rewatching the episode, or through research you might do into the episode (TV.com etc.). These are often one of the most interesting sections of the page. Once you feel that your section is complete, add a ( ) to the appropriate box. Hope this is helpful, and once again post anything you think needs to be included as well under here. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:52, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Category:Wiki 24